


coping mechanisms (healthy or otherwise)

by heartofsteel



Category: Dimension 20, The Unsleeping City
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Campaign 03: The Unsleeping City, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Magic, PWP, Praise Kink, Slapping, Sobriety, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Uh using sex as a way to cope with sobriety, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, unhealthy idea but healthy execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsteel/pseuds/heartofsteel
Summary: Pete goes to Sofie for a distraction.
Relationships: Sofia Bicicleta/Pete Conlan, Sofia Bicicleta/Pete the Plug
Kudos: 41





	coping mechanisms (healthy or otherwise)

**Author's Note:**

> ~handwavey transition magic gives pete a peen~  
> not necessarily the healthiest thing they can do, but they do it anyways. don't like don't read, y'all know the drill.  
> minors/cast fuck off

Sofie opens the door to find Pete, standing hunched and shaky on her front steps.

“I didn’t know where else to go,” he says. “Lugash isn’t answering his phone and I, and I, and I - I want to use so  _ bad _ .” His eyes are wet and she lets him inside. 

“I’m not the closest person,” she reminds him. 

He shakes his head repeatedly. He’s jittering so badly, standing there in the entrance to her apartment. “Bad week, couldn’t call Kingston again, didn’t want to keep being a - a nuisance - and Ricky and Esther have date night on Thursdays -“

“So you’re here,” she says. She walks him to the couch and he sits, leg bouncing. 

“I’m sorry, really, Sofie, I don’t want to trigger you, I’m-“ He starts to try to stand, but Sofie pushes his thighs back down, and leans into his space. This isn’t really a trigger for her. If anything, seeing how desperate Pete is to go use makes her not want to touch a drink. She never wants to be in a state like his again. 

“It’s okay, Pete,” she says. She keeps one hand on his thigh and cups his face with the other, stroking her thumb over his cheekbone and brushing just barely over his mouth. “I only wish you would call me first. What if I wasn’t home?” 

Pete swallows hard, shivers. “I don’t know,” he says. His pupils are huge and he’s looking at her pleadingly. “Waited for you, maybe.” 

“How sweet,” Sofie says, only a little meanness creeping into her tone. Pete’s stopped bouncing, but there’s a new wave of tension spilling from his body. So it’s one of these visits. She thought as much. Sometimes Pete shows up at her door and wants to sit together on the couch until his breathing evens and then make breakfast for dinner together. Sometimes they go running together until he sweats out the need for anything but a hot shower and a fancy overpriced smoothie from the health shop a few blocks over. 

And sometimes he shows up and needs to get put in his fucking place. Sofie would never admit it, because she hates seeing Pete struggling with his recovery, but these are her favorite visits. Maybe it's not the _best_ way for him to handle sobriety, but everybody's journey is different and if it's working, it's working. 

She lets her hand slide down from his face to grip loosely at his neck and his head tilts back with a low noise in his throat. “You wanna be good for me?” He nods, and she squeezes the sides of his neck gently, then shifts her grip to rub her thumb from the soft spot just below his chin all the way down his windpipe. Pete looks up at her as she does it, and his gold-brown eyes have already lost their frantic edge. His lips part just barely and she leans down to kiss him softly, reasserting her grip on his throat and squeezing with the hand on his thigh. Pete’s mouth is soft and his mustache tickles and he tries to slip her some tongue but she pulls away from him completely. “You know what to do,” she says airily, and turns to head towards her bedroom. 

“Sofie,” Pete says, his voice tremulous, and she pauses in the door way to her room, and leans against the frame to watch the way his hands clench and unclench in his lap and his throat works. “Do I have -“

“Yes.” 

It passes through his body in a shivery wave and he nods quickly again. She watches him take his jacket off, revealing a thin black cotton t-shirt, and folds it neatly on the couch. Off come his shoes, properly untied and placed on the floor beside him. He doesn’t look at her the whole time and she can see the way his shoulders fight between the knowledge that he’s doing this for her and the humiliation of it. Pete slides off the couch and begins to crawl towards her, head bowed. Sofie can almost feel the blush radiating off of him. 

“Good boy,” she says, to watch the way he stumbles as he shuffles along on his hands and knees, and then turns to go into her room. She strips the covers back on her bed and digs through her bedside table for supplies: condom, strap, lube, handcuffs. Then she goes to her bathroom to freshen up quickly, and when she returns Pete is kneeling for her beside the bed. He looks more relaxed than he did before, but there’s also the seething undercurrent of having been made to crawl. 

Sofie goes to him and lifts his face up to look her in the eye. A little glassy, but she’ll get him there. She squeezes his jaw and his mouth drops open obediently, tongue sticking out. “Good,” she says, “You want me to hit you?” He chokes on his own tongue out if surprise, and shrugs. She squeezes his jaw firmly. “No shrugging, yes or no, do you want me to hit you?” 

He shivers and won’t meet her eyes. “Yes,” he says. His voice sound so small. Sofie loves Pete like a good friend she fucks occasionally, and this is one of her favorite things about him, how much he hates how much he wants her to put him down. She slaps him playfully across the face and he shifts on his knees. She backhands him, a little harder, and he moans and Sofie can see the way he’s trying not to grind down onto nothing. 

“Lovely.” She sits on the edge of the bed and spreads her knees. She ditched her panties out from under her skirt while in the bathroom, so it’s easy to grab into the thick of Pete’s curly hair and pull his face right into her cunt. “Go on, you know how I like it.” 

He shuffles closer and licks through her folds. Sofie hooks her feet around his shoulders and uses her heels to drag him closer. She can’t see his face because the fabric of her skirt is in the way, but she can hear the wet noise of his mouth and feel his tongue lapping at her clit. He doesn’t touch her, because he knows he isn’t allowed to yet. Sofie lies back, keeping her fingers hooked in Pete’s hair to hold him in place. Pete eats her out messily, still so in his head that he isn’t able to focus on her pleasure just yet, but that’s okay because Sofie’s ready to go all night. 

Her first orgasm builds slowly in her cunt, and burns through her as Pete sucks on her clit and rolls it between his teeth. She sighs softly and lets it roll through her. Pete goes to pull away but she uses the hand in his hair and her thighs around his head to tug him back into place. He’s a little steadier now, able to properly keep a rhythm with his tongue and it all comes (hah, comes/cums) together quickly this time. Sofie doesn’t let herself moan this time either, but she does let Pete sit back to breathe a bit while she lets the rush of endorphins settle through her own body. 

Pete looks like a mess, curls wild from her hands and lower face shiny with his spit and her slick. His eyes are unfocused and he drives back into his task with only the barest of prompting from her. Pete’s ruthless now, focused on flicking his tongue in delicate little circles around her clit until her back is arching off the bed because it feels divine, edging a little on the pain of being too sensitive. She allows herself a small whine from the back of her throat as she cums, thighs squeezing tight around his head. “Good boy,” she says softly, and Pete hums against her, which feels so nice in the twitchy aftershocks. “Mm, use your hands.” They’re on her in seconds, one sliding under her to tilt her up for a better angle to his mouth and the other dragging two fingers down the slick centerfold of her cunt and into her. He fucks her slowly, crooking his fingers up deliciously as he slowly drags his tongue in broad strokes over her clit. God, he’s good at this, Sofie almost wants to just lose herself in the warm drag of his mouth and hand but she has to stay together so she can take care of him. So she relishes in it and lets a fiery fourth orgasm trickle into her belly and soak through her veins like a hot bath. It feels like she’s cumming for hours, just long pulsing waves that drive the breath from her lungs. 

She feels like goo after, which is good, and she allows herself a few long breaths to enjoy the feeling. Then she sits up and removes Pete, who whimpers and nearly tries to go back to his task until she tightens the grip on his hair and makes him look up at her. There’s something empty about his eyes as he looks up at her desperately, brimming with tears and looking like he wants nothing more than to lunge up and kiss her. “Good, Pete, you were very good for me,” she praises, and she uses the hand not fisted in his hair to push some of the mess on his face into his mouth. He moans and sucks her thumb into his mouth, licking sweetly over the pad until she withdraws it and uses her thumb to drag gently over his lower lip. “Still doing okay ?”

“Yeah,” he says, perking up. “Yeah, so good Sofie, please -“

She slaps him again and he closes his eyes with a look of both pain and relishing excitement. “What if this is it?” She asks. It’s not, but Pete doesn’t know that. “Maybe I’m done with you. Used you for all you’re good for.” 

He shudders and twitches and she can see the start of several protests die on his lips. “Sofie,” he says, and her name sounds like desperation incarnate on his trembling lower lip.

She clicks her tongue. “Not even grateful, are you?”

He shakes his head as much as he can with her hand still tight in his hair. The wetness in his eyes starts to spill out into tears “Thank you, Sofie, _thank_ _you_ , I’m sorry, thank you.” 

She bends to kiss him carefully and he pushes up into her mouth desperately. His face is such a fucking mess. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, Pete. You were so very good for me, darling. Take your clothes off.” He gasps and sits back, eyes still shiny, and clumsily peels his shirt off and then stands to unbuckle his pants. Sofie scoots back to the center of the bed as his small belly and thighs are revealed. He looks at her hesitantly and she nods and his boxers come off and he stands there naked in her bedroom while she’s still fully dressed on her bed. She lets her eyes rake over his body, cataloging every inch, before patting the bed beside her. He goes to her, sits on his knees with his hands on his thighs on the mattress. His cock is hard and leaking against his leg and she takes it in hand, stroking loosely. He moans at the barest contact and she slaps his cock and the noise deepens and comes out more strangled. 

“Lie down,” she says. “Hands on the headboard.” He goes right away, and she carefully clips the handcuffs to his wrists and around one of the wrought iron posts. Pete gets grabby and she doesn’t like dealing with that. She gives a little more attention to his cock, just enough so he’s completely zeroed in to her, and then lets go and gets off the bed. Shirt and skirt come off, but bra stays on for support. Pete’s watching her, so she makes a little showy tease of it as she steps into the harness of her strap, and she can hear the jingle of the handcuffs as his hands move around above his head. 

A quick cantrip cleans him up and does most of the prep for her, but she likes the way he squirms around her fingers so she slicks them with lube anyways. He moans at the first finger sliding inside of him and his hips shake as she adds a second, scissoring them gently before slipping in a third. The magic means that they go in easily and Pete’s hips ratchet off the bed as she fucks into him. She smacks his thigh and they drop back down right away, but he keeps twitching. Sofie grabs his cock with her free hand and holds it firmly but not cruelly at its base and he gasps and settles and allows her to fingerfuck him. When her fingers catch his new prostate he gasps and moans but he’s still for her. 

“Good?” she says and he nods. His eyes are closed and his arm muscles are taught as he clings to the bars of her headboard. “You’re working so hard, Pete, you’re doing so well for me, sweetheart.“ He whines and she presses inside him once more before withdrawing her fingers. She slicks her strap and settles in between his legs with his thighs pushed up and back for her. The head teases against his rim and she can see how he tries to clench down and draw her further in. She gives him a little more as a tease and pulls back out and he chokes on a moan. Her nails are running rivulets up and down the insides of his thighs and she watches and waits for the wanting to be too much for him. Pete’s not patient, but he’s also proud and she knows he hates it when she makes him beg.

“Please,” he gasps, finally. His face is red and his thighs are shaking so badly. He’s so pretty like this. “Please, god, Sofie, I need it so bad, please.”

“Please what?” she asks, dragging a finger with featherlist pressure up the base of his bouncing cock. 

He swallows and her arms flex and his chest collapses. He hates asking, she knows this so well. “Please fuck me.”

She smiles, although she doesn’t think he’s looking at her. “Of course, darling. All you had to do was ask.” She rolls her hips into him slowly, allowing him to feel every inch of her strap as it pushes into his ass. “Oh good  _ boy,”  _ she says, allowing a note of pleasant surprise to drip into her voice as she bottoms out within him. He moans and his feet are sliding a little on the bed, so she smacks the soft inside of his thigh and he stills for her. “Pete, baby, you take it so well for me.” 

Sofie drapes herself over him to kiss him as she gives a few experimental thrusts. He kisses back hungrily at first, but it quickly devolves into him open-mouthed moaning against her. She pulls back and props herself up on an elbow so she can stroke over his throat with a hand. Choking Pete is - sometimes it makes her feel guilty, even more than hitting him, but he loves it so she does it. Her fingers wrap around his neck and he tilts his head back to give her hand room. She focuses hard to keep moving her hips to fuck into him and begins to apply pressure on the sides of his neck. Pete gasps and his face flushes even deeper and his moans stutter as his air slowly starts to be cut off. She counts carefully in her head and then lets him go and his whole body quakes with the first new inhale. He moans and she realizes that he’s started moving his hips with her rhythm, so she sits back and smacks his side to still him. 

“Desperate, are we?” He whimpers and nods and she grins, because hot. “Taking my cock in your tight little ass and getting choked into the mattress and you  _ love  _ it, don’t you?” She smacks his other side and grabs his waist and starts to thrust into him harder, driving deep so her hips smack against the backs of his thighs on every stroke. Pete moans and nods fervently, peeking up at her through glassy eyes. He looks like such a fucking mess, covered in all kinds of fluids and faint bruises, hair askew, tied to a bed getting railrd in the ass. Sofie loves this. She grabs his throat again and squeezes and his eyes roll back in pleasure.

It takes one more round of a breathing break, but he cums for her with only her hand on his throat and her strap in his ass, dick bouncing between them. Pete sobs as he cums, body bucking against his restraints and the weight of Sofie pushing his legs back with her body draped over him. Sofie kisses him gently and repeatedly as he gasps and cries out softly as his orgasm knocks him flat into the pillows. 

“Oh, Pete,” Sofie says, removing his handcuffs and letting him move his hands to touch her back and shoulders. “Pete, darling, that was so lovely, you did so well for me. Good boy, you did everything I asked you to and it was so hot, my good boy.” Pete’s still shivering, and she stops holding herself over him, just lets herself lie down on top of him. His jizz is definitely getting all over her but that’s okay, they’re both going to take a shower after this. 

Pete kisses her clumsily and runs shaky hands up and down her bare spine. “Fuck, Sofie,” he says. His voice is ruined and it’s so, so hot. “Oh my god, that - I -“ He hiccups and the tears are still flowing freely down his face.

“Shh,” she says, brushing his hair back and out of his face. “It’s alright, Pete, you don’t have to say anything right now. I’m going to pull out of you now, okay?” 

He nods, and she withdraws slowly from him and then unbuckles her strap and drops it on the floor. She can deal with the condom and sanitation later. Right now she rolls off of Pete and pulls him in close to her chest. He curls around her, still shaky and lovely, but his breathing is settling and warmth is spreading through all the places their bodies come in contact. 

Aftercare is slow and sweet for him. She pets his hair and presses little kisses to his face and then when he’s more recovered, kisses his mouth deeply. Sofie runs her hands all over his body, smoothing over his skin and feeling his slowed breathing moving through him. Sofie tells him how good he was for her, how hot that was, and he blushes confused and empty-headed at the compliment. When he’s come up a little more, they go shower together. Sofie checks him over for any real damage (there is none), and then soaps him up with her fancy aromatherapy body wash. He returns the favor, washing her gently and then notices the way she shifts on her feet as he touches her chest and pulls her to him to pry one last orgasm from her tired cunt with those long clever fingers of his. 

They strip the gross sheets off the bed and put one of the blankets down as a base because Sofie doesn’t have an extra set clean right now. Beneath the covers they hold each other and slowly breathe together, kissing each other gently when it strikes them. The nervous energy Pete arrived with has dissolved, replaced with something serene and sure. 

“Feeling better?”

He nods, takes one of her hands and kisses her knuckles. “Thank you, Sof.” 


End file.
